SUPERHERO
by arithekid
Summary: After a bite mark from genetically made insect gives her superpower abilities , Teenage dork Marinette Chang decides to use her powers to become a hero. In her cute ladybug costume , becomes a mysterious crime fighting hero Known as Ladybug. But behind all good there's always evil ,and the Villain name was Hawk-moth who plans to become immortal by letting Akumas loose . READ xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Superhero**

 **Disclamier : I do not own this movie , but I love it so much I'm making my own fanfic for it , oh yeah I don't own miraculous ladybug.**

 **Enjoy my story xoxoxo**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ Just the beginning.

It was just another boring dreadful monday in Paris France. It was now 7:30 am. The sound of Marinette's phone alarm clock goes off for the third time in the row. She finally jolts out of bed and gets ready for school. " Shit , shit , I'm gonna be late for he bus again for the millionth time." She said sliding on her slightly ripped jeans . She then threw on her black leather jacket and threw her backpack over her shoulders. The purplehead girl swipped her phone off her dresser and closed her bedroom door . She was now at the top the stairs . She noticed from the window in the hallway that the bus was coming. "Okay Marinette , you need to get down these stairs without falling and make on the bus in time ." she said to herseld mentally. She then glanced at the railing , and smirked. She was gonna slide down the railing , jump down and make to her bus on time , tch she had this . Marinette hops on the railing and begans to slide down the stairs . " Ah shit , god dammit." She said as she came all the way down . She totally forgot the railing was made of wood , she definitely has a few splinters where they shouldn't be . She rubbed her tush in pain . " At least i'll make it to my bus in time." she smiled to herself. She grabbed her notebook and jetted out the front door. Sadly for her the bus was already driving off. " STOP! STOP THE BUS!" Marinette yelled out. " Ah hey all the readers , reading this story. My names Marinette Chang . This is the story of my life , not really the faint of heart."

The old man heard marinette yelling out for the bus and tells them to stop. " Oh thanks man." she said to him nicely

She then turned back to all the readers (YOU GUYS) . " But like any other story worth talking about , it's about this guy."

Suddenly a ugly scrawny guy walked by , he had a mole on his nose and lip , bucked teeth , and a dirty tshirt with a mustard stain on it. Now that Marinette thought about it , she wasn't so sure it was a guy . The person then winked at her and waved. She shivered and turned around.

(Back to you readers) " Ehhhh , not that guy . Now that I think about it , I'm not so sure that is a guy." " Anyways , its about this guy." Marinette then pulled out her phone and holded it up in the air , her lockscreen was a picture of a young boy. " This guy , Adrien A. As long as i can remember I've had the biggest crush on him. But he barely knows I exist .

The bus driver honked his horn loudy , he was a bit impatient The young purplehead girl was taking forever to get on.

(Back to readers(YOU)) " Ah well , we'll continue this conversation later , let's go ." Marinette said exicitedly. She turned on her heels to step on the bus . Before she could step back for the doors could open , the bus driver had already flung the doors open , hitting Marinette right in the face . Marinette cursed under her breathe stepping onto the bus rubbing her brusised forhead. "Hey Marinette , Come back here girl I saved you a seat." Alya yelled.

Alya was Marinette's bests friend .

Marinette took the seat next to hear , and slumped in her seat , she was still upset at the cheapshot the bus driver took when she wasn't ready.

"Hey girl." Alya said quickly as she seen her best friend start to pout. " Hey Alya." she said . " Girl I'm so hyped about this class field trip we have today ! We about to see some advanced science cutting edge shit !" Alya said loudly swinging her camera back in fourth.

And then it hit Marinette . They did had a class field trip today . It was the day Marinette was gonna try and her move on Adrien Agreste.

Omg thank you so much for reading. Hopefully later on in the story my humor gets better lol . And for all the confusion , when it says ( back to readers) Thats when Marinette is speaking to all of you reading this story. I know this movie and concept is a bit out of character for some of these characters but i wanted to have a little fun . Hope you enjoy xoxoxo , read and review . Chapter 2 : The Field Trip. Coming tomorrow .


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god thanks for all the views , messages and follows on this story , I know its not a lot but it means so much to me . Anyways Enjoy xoxoxo**

 _ **CHAPTER 2;**_ How I Got My Powers.

And then it Marinette. They did have a class field trip today. It was the day Marinette was gonna try her move on Adrien Agreste.

(To the readers) "Oh hey , welcome back to the story of my life , eh things are pretty boring right now . But don't worry , things are about to spice up a bit. I'm gonna get my man." Marinette wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

"Forget about him Marinette." Alya said looking down at her camera watching a funny video she recorded last week. "Forget about?" Marinette said playing dumb . " Forget about HIM." Alya said once more. Only this time Marinette was to busy staring at the blonde hair boy sitting at back of the bus. Alya rolled her eyes and turned off her camera.

"Look , Look. Let me show you something." Alya said now resting her hand on her bestfriend's shoulder. "Yo , you really need to forget about him , hes not even looking at you ." " I-If I could only just tell how I feel I'm sure-." Alya cuts her off. "Look Marinette , I already told you a million times. You're never gonna get with Adrien alright?" " Seriously , he hangs out with the cool people and nobody messes around outside of their group girl." Alya said throwing her hands up .

"Oh c'mon girl , that crew stuff isn't real." Marinette said laughing it off.

"The hell ain't! Mari! Look around ." Alya said gesturing her hands in front of her. "Look , there's your jocks..." Alya said pointing to them "Hey man throw me the ball." one jock said at the back of bus.

"Then there's nerds , emos , Frodos , The lord of the rings and Harry Potter society ... the "Im total not a weirdo" club.." Alya said pointing around. " I mean I guess." Marinette said with a heavy sigh . " Oh yeah , you also have your Fight night club aka Boxers." Alya shrugged. " The who?" Marinette said questioningly . Suddenly Marinette was punched in the back of her head. Marinette rubbed her head in pain . " Oh" was Marinette was managed to say to say after almost getting her brains knocked out. " Yeah , they new." Alya said not looking up from her camera. " But who cares ! We're our own crew." Alya said quickly. "Thanks Alya." Marinette said smiling.

"Alright class we're here ." The teacher said loudly standing in front of the bus. " Please make a single file line." she continued.

" Hello Students , I'm Dr. Poopandshit and I'm head of the research department.. " The tall man said as all the students entered the lab.

"And here we create the future today. This is the animal genetics lab. Please feel free to explore , but please hands off." The tall man continued to explain.

Marinette runs off towards the way Adrien went. She watched how he carelessly looked at the birds , and admire them.

" All our animals are genetically engineered ." The man went on and on.

"Oh you're so pretty." Adrien said to the bird. Marinette came up beside him . " Hi birdie." she said sweetly. Adrien then looked the purple-head's way. "Hi." he said softly. "Hi." marinette said back , pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "Shes beautiful , isn't she ?" Adrien asked. "Yeah she is , I think I'm gonna take a picture of her for the schools newspaper." Marinette said pulling out her phone.

" Oh and students our only rules is Do not feed the animals , oh and no flash photography ." Some of our genetically made animals are very sensitive to light." The professor said while raising his index finger.

Just then the bird caught on fire. "Oh shit !" Marinette said quickly trying to put the bird out. She panicked and threw the bird across the room. Adrien then turned around and looked around for the beautiful bird. Marinette tried to play it off posing cool like. " It flew away." Marinette said laughing nervously.

Then Chloe came over and spilled juice on her. "Oopss my bad. I didn't mean to , I was so blind by your ugliness I guess it slipped out my hand." Chole said shyly. "C'mon Chloe why'd you do that." Adrien said trying to help Marinette . " Oh stop Adrien lets go already." Chloe said dragging him by his shirt. " I'm so sorry Marinette" Adrien said quickly.

Marinette looked around for something to wip her shirt off with but she couldn't find anything. Great , first her chances with Adrien was ruined and now her two dollar shirt was ruined too!

(To readers) " What?! Don't look at me like that ! The shirt was on Clarence sale!" Miranette said sticking her tongue.

"And now for our most promising research is with our ladybugs." The professor said. " There are seven of them."

" Um actually , there's only six of them." One student said.

Marinette then suddenly felt something on her neck , before she could slap it off it had already stung her.

(to the readers) " SINCE WHEN DOESN'T FREAKING LADYBUGS STING! THIS LAB IS ALL TYPES OF WEIRD."

And believe or not , that's when I got my superpowers...

Thanks for reading chapter two xoxoxoxoxo , Chapter three is coming soon , and btw is my humor improving ;;;;


End file.
